It Started With A Dream
by Gia-DJ
Summary: [Currently One Shot] Draco Malfoy has a strange dream... And he begins to question


It Started With A Dream:

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of Its Characters. I Own The Mystery Character However.**

**(A/N): Hi :) I'm A Newbie To Writing Harry Potter Fanfic And This Was Just An Idea. No Flames Please. Well, proceed to my one shot:**

* * *

><p>It always started with a dream. . . .<p>

She was there. She twirled and her brunette loose curls twirled with her. It shone like honey brown in the rich sunlight. There was excitement in her large doe-like brown eyes. She was a beautiful little child. The boy before her watched her in awe of her skill. The boy was an equally beautiful child. His platinum blonde hair in the sun and his stormy grey eyes seemed to be clear and resembled liquid silver. They were a cute sight both around the age of eight and nine respectively. They danced as they fenced. The practice was always fun for them. The boy soon snapped up and focused on his fencing. They moved and swayed, it was smooth like liquid. Time seemed to be of no hassle. The sun was friendly and bright. The environment became more illuminated. They were fencing in the garden courtyard. The only sounds were the sound of the steel colliding and clanking against each other and footsteps on flagging stones of the garden. Occasionally laughter broke in. It was all so…. Effortless. But suddenly everything took a drastic change and everything went dark. The darkness seeped it so slowly that it wasn't noticed. The laughter stopped, the sun wasn't there, and there was tension harbouring in the atmosphere. Everything light and pure seemed to be sucked out.

The girl disappeared but her sword remained. It was cast aside as if it were tossed or dropped in fear. They small boy looked scared and confused. He started to run as the ground beneath him started to collapse. He ran and ran. His breath was short and fast. His heart was in his throat and looking for an escape and suddenly everything was engulfed into darkness. . .

Draco awoke with a shock making him gasp out aloud. He seemed confused as he raised his hand to run it through his hair. He was also confused because it was rare for his memories clashed with his dreams. It happens but this didn't make sense. _"Why this memory and why that ending to that dream?"_ he thought. More questions buzzed in his head. Draco Malfoy sat up and threw off his warm silk sheets. It was a rich green that gave off a cold look. He got up and stepped onto the black rug that contrasted his paleness. He stretched and sighed with relief. He walked towards the sofa where his robe was tossed there the previous night by him. He reached down for the robe. He noticed how his sleeve picked up and revealed a secret as he picked the robe up. There was a scar peeking from under the black satin pyjama sleeve. Draco sighed heavily. It was almost a wary sigh. He looked from his scar to his robe that had his initials sewn in silver thread. _"Is it really worth being a Malfoy?"_ he questioned himself. He pulled the sleeve up and looked at the entire length of his scar. It started just before his wrist on the inside and it travelled to his elbow. He growled and shoved his sleeve down though the motion was still elegant. He shrugged and pulled on his robe and head toward his bathroom.

The bathroom was exquisite. It had black tiles and it was richly decorated tastefully with silver and it retained its masculinity. There were fresh grey towels placed ready for his use. _"The elves came in earlier." _He thought to himself. Draco felt his morning different. He felt out of it but it somehow felt good like he wanted a change. He headed to the sink and bent his head and opened the tap and let the water run. He washed his face and he grabbed a towel and dabbed his face dry and he looked up into the large silver wrought framed mirror. He stared at his reflection. His silver blonder hair fell so effortlessly and silver blonde bangs fell into his eyes. His stormy grey orbs gave off the intense appearance. His features were pointed which gave him a regal appearance. And it was complimented by his pale skin. The only touch of colour was his lips which were pink. Draco always took pride in how picture perfect he was_. It was a Malfoy thing_, he shrugged. Draco headed to the shower next.

The hot water was relief on his body as his muscles relaxed. The tension that was once between his shoulders was no more present. He didn't take too long so he got out about 15 minutes later. He pulled on his iron grey cashmere sweater over his black dress pants and his mind began to wander. He sighed as he dreaded his day ahead. It was one more fencing torture session with his father. _"The sick loathing git!" _he was the reason Draco had so many scars. The fencing sessions were long cruel and draining for him. His father would subject him to much abuse. Most through magic and the unforgivable curses. It was those days when he used to really get to his father and he would receive physical abuse. But no one knew of this as Draco never told anyone because he was busy holding up the Malfoy name. He had to wear a mask. _"It was the way of a Malfoy."_ – His father's words ringing in his head. He was happy the holidays were over. When he would return to Hogwarts and he could exercise his authority and be superior but it was nothing but power struggle and he knew it. Also the torture sessions will end. Naturally, Draco perfected fencing as he had a gift and passion for the sport and it was an escape for him but his father was using that against him. He could never hate the sport. He would just hate the man he called father even more.

He looked in the mirror, combed his hair but it fell into in its usual untidy style. Draco opened his door and pushed away his thoughts and his confusing dream and went down the stairs to go for breakfast with his parents. Yet he still pondered on what the dream meant. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): If anyone likes it, I may pick it up :)**

**Reviews Please **

**Gia**


End file.
